


And Go Seek

by Traincat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post KH2. Sora, Riku and Kairi play tag and go seek on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

> For [ldkirby](http://ldkirby.livejournal.com/profile) and [Write For Relief](http://allthingsholy.livejournal.com/147648.html?), from the prompt: _Sora, Riku, and Kairi being adorkable together._
> 
> I hope you like it!

It was too easy when Sora found Riku, but it was a sunny day and his legs were moving faster than his thoughts. He sprung at him before he thought about the implications of Riku standing in plain sight, his back to Sora, facing a small grove of trees at the edge of the beach. His fingers caught in Riku’s shirt, arms twining around him, and he grinned.

“Gotcha!” he crowed.

“Now!” Riku shouted, and something hit Sora from above. They toppled over and somewhere between getting his cheek mashed into Riku’s back and making contact with the sand Sora realized that Kairi was what hit him. She fell, laughing, over him, her hair in his face. He spit out a mouthful of it.

“Traps aren't fair,” Sora declared sullenly, getting his arms out from under Riku. He wrapped them around Kairi so she wouldn't fall over. From the bottom of the pile, Riku groaned.

“Come on,” he said, “get off of me. I’ve got sand in my mouth, and you two are heavy.”

“It’s all Sora,” Kairi said, clambering off. She shook her hair out, covered in sand and grinning. It was contagious; Sora grinned back at her. He lay down over Riku, stretching out, until Riku got his hands and knees under him. He flipped himself over and Sora found himself lying on the ground, staring up at the clear blue sky. He spread his arms and legs out, like he was going to make a sand angel.

“Round two?” he asked. Riku grumbled and flopped backwards next to him. Kairi squinted at them for a long moment, raising her hands to frame them with her fingers, before she started heaping sand over them in huge piles.

\--

Kairi won most of their games easily. Sora had never been very good at hiding and Riku – maybe Riku had been hidden for too long. Kairi, meanwhile, knew all the best spots on the island, places that had long ago slipped Riku and Sora’s minds.

She wasn’t above scaling trees, either. Sora might have never found her that one time if she hadn’t taken pity and dropped a twig on his head.

“You’re it!” he shouted, grinning up at her through the leaves. She shook her head, crossing her arms.

“Not until you tag me,” she called down.

“Oh, c’mon, Kairi,” he said with mock exasperation, throwing his head back. She grinned and giggled, pulling herself up onto a higher branch. Sora sighed; he grabbed the nearest branch and braced his foot against the trunk.

“Alright,” he said, “but remember, you asked for this.”

A minute later Sora was most of the way up the tree – Kairi kept climbing higher and higher, until she was on the highest branch that would support her. She shrieked, laughing, as he made a playful grab for her ankle. Finally she took pity on him and he tagged her on the knee.

“You’re it,” he said. She swung her foot out, tapping him on the hip.

“Nope, you are,” she said with a sunny smile. He groaned and she motioned for him to join her on her branch. He pouted for a second, arms crossed, before he relented.

“Wow,” was all he could say when he got up there. Kairi nodded, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“It’s beautiful, huh?” she said.

“It really is,” he said, leaning in until their shoulders bumped. The island stretched out on all sides of them, all green trees and blue water, white sand. The breeze ruffled their hair – it was salty and fresh and just slightly cool where it came off the ocean. It clung to Sora’s face, and he breathed in deep.

“What are you two doing?”

Riku was standing at the bottom of the tree, one eyebrow arched sharply.

“Oops,” Sora said. “I meant to come look for you! Really!”

“Uh-huh,” Riku said. He grabbed one of the bottom branches and swung himself up into the tree.

“Riku, come on,” Kairi beckoned. “It’s so beautiful up here!”

Riku gave them a look that was part questioning, part exasperated and tinged just a little bit curious. He climbed with practiced ease. The branch they were perched on creaked a little with his added weight, but it was sturdy and it held. He braced his arms on it, feet planted on a lower branch, and stared out over the island with them.

“Nice, huh?” Sora said. The sea breeze tossed Riku’s hair back and forth; he raised a hand to brush it out of his face. He was silent for a long moment.

Finally Riku inclined his head. He shrugged.

“It’s alright,” he said with a smirk.

Sora and Kairi exchanged a glance. Sora reached out and tagged Riku on the shoulder.

“You’re it!” he called, darting away from Riku’s outstretched hand and down onto a lower branch, hot on Kairi’s heels.

\--

That night they ended up on the beach. They ended up on the beach a lot of nights, but that night felt different. The beach felt like home again.

Sora crossed his arms under his head and stared up at all the stars in the sky. The sand underneath him was damp and clingy – Sora’s had sand in his clothes for weeks now, and he’s just starting to get used to the feeling again.

Riku found him first. He stopped inches from Sora, staring down at him. The look on his face was strangely vulnerable.

“Looking for different worlds?” he said. Sora shrugged.

“Just appreciating the view,” he said. “C’mon, Riku. Join me. It’s a beautiful night.”

Riku lay down in the sand next to him, close enough that Sora’s elbow almost brushed his shoulder. Sora tilted his head to the side and stared at Riku. He found that he did that a lot – he took any chance he could just to look at Riku and Kairi, like he was telling himself, _it’s okay; they’re still here._

“What, do I have sand on my face?” Riku asked suddenly. Sora realized he was caught. There was only one thing to do; he scooped up a handful of sand.

“No, but you do now!”

\--

Kairi found them just as Riku was attempting to stuff sand down the back of Sora’s shorts. Sora had a handful of Riku’s hair. It was not the most dignified scene they’d ever made.

The shifting of sand under her sandals and her snickers made them both look up. Riku turned faintly pink; Sora discreetly wiped his free hand off on Riku’s arm.

“Hi, Kairi,” he said sheepishly, trying to look as innocent as he could with Riku’s hair in his fist and sand all over.

“I can’t believe you two!” she said, shaking her head. Sora let go of Riku’s hair. Riku let go of Sora’s waistband.

He wiped the sand off of his hands and said, “Sorry, Kairi.”

“You should be!” she said, lips twitching into a grin. She bent down and scooped up two large handfuls of sand. “How could you have a sand fight without me?”

Riku and Sora exchanged a glance.

“I’m on her team!” Riku declared, sprinting to stand next to Kairi.

“Two against one?” Sora said, throwing his arms up. “No fair!”

“He’s right,” Kairi said to Riku. “What do you think – ten seconds head start?”

Riku hummed thoughtfully, packing sand into a neat ball.

“I don’t know,” he said. “He’s pretty fast – five will probably cover it.”

“You guys suck!” Sora called over his shoulder, already scrambling down the beach, and he couldn’t help but laugh. How long had it been since he saw both Kairi and Riku smile like that, wide and honest, standing shoulder to shoulder? It might be worth letting them win, just this once.

A wad of sand hit him square in the back.

“Nah,” Sora said, grinning to himself.


End file.
